As histórias do Tio Kazui
by Phinderblast - O Antigo
Summary: Você gosta de contos? Você gosta de ragnarok? Então sente-se, vou te contar uma história...
1. Chapter 1

**Histórias do Tio Kazui**

**Kazui: **Olá crianças, eu sou Kazui Leaderholsen, o menestrel e vou contar à vocês uma história.

**Zylon: **Como se eu não soubesse seu nome, tio. Vai me dizer também que sou um super aprendiz e que sou filho do Raki com a Konan?

**Aki: **É! Vai me dizer que sou uma bruxa filha do Modragor com a Kayt? Nos diga algo que não saibamos!

**Kazui:** Ok, o pai da Aki tem uma cicatriz em forma de golfinho na bunda e o Raki tem medo de ambernites.

**Zylon e Aki: **...

**Kazui: **Menos enrolação, vamos às histórias! Ação, aventura, romance, comédia, tragédia, terror, todos os gêneros são conhecidos pelo seu amado tio.

**Zylon: **E quanto ao hentai?

**Kazui: **Cof cof cof, que isso menino?! Mais respeito com sua prima! Vocês são crianças!

**Aki: **Tecnicamente pré-adolescentes.

**Kazui: **Oras... Depois seus pais me enchem em saco por causa dessas histórias, dizendo que eu encho suas cabecinhas com perversidades...

**Zylon: **Mas é verdade.

**Kazui: **Vamos às histórias, sem mais delongas!


	2. Espadas e espadachins

**Kazui: **Hoje, crianças, eu vou contar à vocês uma história que presenciei com estes olhos que a terra há de comer!

**Aki: **Você sempre diz isso, tio...

**Kazui: **... Cof cof, começarei sem demoras...

* * *

_**Espadas e espadachins**_

_Eram dois espadachins: Yume e Kaoran. Estavam juntos desde que eram meros aprendizes que apanhavam de porings. Muitas alegrias, muitas brincadeiras, jamais se separavam. Até o teste para admissão de classe eles não se desgrudavam. Se um caísse no buraco o outro também o fazia. A amizade crescia a cada dia, a cada monstro derrotado, a cada caverna explorada, cada asa de borboleta usada._

"_Eu queria uma espada melhor" foi o que suspirou Yume. A garota era de uma beleza payonesa ímpar. Tinha a pele bronzeada, como todos os naturais daquele lugar, tinha também longos cabelos ruivos que caiam em mechas sobre o sobrepeliz que tinha nas costas._

"_Tenho dinheiro guardado por causa daquelas ovas de sapo que vendi para um mercador outro dia atrás, compro uma para você". A pequena espadachim abriu um largo sorriso ao escutar aquilo vindo de seu amigo Kaoran. Lá foram eles para Prontera. Kaoran gastou grande parte de seu dinheiro para comprar uma boa espada matadora para Yume, tanto que não conseguiu comprar mais do que uma simples lâmina para si próprio. Mas ele não ficou triste com aquilo, não não. Sua alegria maior era ver a amiga contente, receber seu abraço de gratidão e juntos saírem mais uma vez para caçar. A jovem ficara mais forte que o seu amigo, era óbvio que uma boa espada fazia muita diferença, no entanto sempre estavam juntos, como sempre havia sido._

"_Yume... Preciso falar com você...". Aos trancos e barrancos Kaoran conversou com sua amiga. Não era de gaguejar, muito menos com a ruiva, mas o que queria dizer não era fácil, nem simples. "Eu te amo, Yume". Esperava uma reação surpresa da ruiva, mas o surpreso foi ele, por um beijo apaixonado. O coração do espadachim moreno, nascido e criado em Morroc se encheu de felicidade, achou até que seu peito explodiria pois lá já não havia espaço._

_Os dias passavam como sonhos. Riam mais que nunca, divertiam-se mais que nunca, amavam-se como nunca antes se amaram. Mas a felicidade é uma ave migratória que da o ar de sua graça por muito pouco tempo. "São apenas alguns dias" foi o que Yume disse ao deixar Kaoran para ir à um lugar mais forte, seu treinamento atrasaria muito se ficasse mais tempo com ele. O jovem entendeu e a deixou ir. "Quem sou eu para impedir?". Acenou e ficou feliz por vê-la ficar mais forte, ainda mais por ser por sua causa, pela espada que deu a ela._

_Mais um tempo se passou e Kaoran sentiu seu peito encher de alegria mais uma vez ao ver aquela visão angelical. Yume estava sentada a beira de um barranco, com a espada matadora ao seu lado. Correu até perto e se sentou ao seu lado. Juntos dividiram as experiências vividas separados e mataram a saudade um do outro. Mas o destino é cruel para com eles. "Tenho que ir de novo". O espadachim sentiu uma dor onde antes só havia alegria, mas a deixou ir. "Quem sou eu para impedir?" foi o que pensou mais uma vez. Ela tinha que ir, treinar, ficar mais forte. Não era culpa dela se ele era fraco e não conseguia acompanhar seu ritmo. "Se eu arranjar alguém para me ajudar eu posso ficar mais forte mais rápido!". Uma idéia brilhante do espadachim. Foi até Geffen e procurou por alguém para ajudá-lo. Muito andou, muito esperou e procurou. Enquanto continuava sua busca o rapaz viu no carrinho de um ferreiro uma luxuosa armadura acolchoada. "Vou dar à ela quando nos encontrarmos novamente" e mais uma vez Kaoran gastou grande parte do seu dinheiro em um presente para ela, não tudo, para ele ainda sobrou o suficiente para uma armadura de madeira._

"_Eu sou um pouco inexperiente ainda, mas se você me der uma chance...". E foi em uma conversa assim que o espadachim conseguiu alguém para ajudá-lo, uma maga novata chamada Miharu. Ele comprou para ela uma pequena vareta, o mais simples dos cajados mágicos, usou todo o dinheiro que tinha para isso e ainda precisou pechinchar com o mercador. "Nunca me esquecerei disso, prometo!" disse a jovem Miharu enquanto abraçava impulsivamente Kaoran. "Não é nada demais" respondeu o espadachim, não conseguindo ficar indiferente àquilo e sorrindo ao ver tamanha felicidade com presente tão modesto._

_A maga era mais fraca que ele e tiveram que treinar em monstros fracos por um bom tempo. Kaoran lhe ensinava o que fazer, quais magias deveria usar contra quais monstros. Por um bom tempo agiu como um mestre para ela, lhe ensinando as artes de batalha, mesmo não sendo um mago. "Obrigado por tudo sensei, boa noite" era o que Miharu falava toda noite quando se deitavam para dormir. Ela dormia, ele chorava a dor de não ver sua amada Yume por meses._

"_Meus parabéns! Já sabe usar suas lanças de fogo em nível máximo!". Em poucos dias a maga evoluiu o que uma pessoa normal demoraria semanas, graças a Kaoran, tão paciente e prestativo. Agora agiam como uma dupla de iguais, não mais mestre e pupilo, mas Miharu nunca deixou de tratar o espadachim como seu mestre, devia muito à ele. Juntos eram o terror dos insetos gigantes do Monte Mjolnir, ele distraia a atenção dos monstros para que a maga os fulminasse com uma magia mortal e certeira. Finalmente o rapaz estava conseguindo ficar mais forte, por ela, por Yume._

"_Sensei, olha, não ela? Yume?". Com essas simples palavras Miharu conseguiu fazer o coração de Kaoran saltar pela boca. Ele correu com todas as forças que tinha para junto de sua amada, deixando a maga para trás. "YUME! YUME!" bradou para ela. A jovem espadachim, não, cavaleira agora, olhou para trás. Ele a fitou dos pés à cabeça, surpreso, mas extremamente contente. Viu em suas mãos a espada matadora e sentiu um grande orgulho de si mesmo por ter a ajudado tanto. Conversaram por um bom tempo, mas era muita coisa para colocar em dia. A ruiva lhe contava coisas que ele não sabia, sobre lugares que nunca foi, monstros que nunca viu. Ela realmente tinha andado muito e se tornado muito forte... Longe dele... Sentia claramente que ela estava muito mais poderosa que ele, em um nível superior, ele ainda era um mero espadachim matando louva-deus e ela uma cavaleira indo para Niflheim com seu clã. Escutou chamados ao longe, caçadores, bruxos, sacerdotes. Muitas pessoas chamando pelo nome de seu amor. "Preciso ir Kaoran, eles esperam por mim" foi o que ela disse ao se levantar. "Mas eu também esperava por você..." estendeu para ela a armadura acolchoada que guardava havia meses, nem ao menos a tirava da grande bolsa nas costas, para que não pegasse poeira. Yume recusou e apontou para a própria armadura, uma armadura metálica, muito melhor que aquela armadura que ele comprara para ela. "Fique para você, vai precisar mais do que eu". Ela deu um selinho no namorado e ao som de um "Eu te amo" se foi mais uma vez, deixando para trás um espadachim que tentava conter as lágrimas enquanto acenava sorrindo._

"_Você precisa comer, sensei...". Dias sem passaram depois do encontro com a ruiva. Não importava o que Miharu dissesse, a dor de se sentir fraco só não era pior do que a de saber que mesmo que virasse um cavaleiro ela estaria ainda mais forte. O ciúme que sentia ao lembrar-se daquele bando de guerreiros mais fortes que ele ao lado dela o tempo todo também o deixavam depressivo. "Aqui, comprei pra você". Ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida de Miharu o rapaz se virou. Em suas mãos estava um grande escudo espelhado, uma pequena fortuna em metal polido. "P-para mim?" gaguejou o rapaz. Estava tão acostumado a dar presentes e ver o sorriso no rosto das pessoas. Quantas e quantas vezes deu suas próprias poções para algum aprendiz, quantas vezes ajudou alguém em apuros. Agora era ele quem recebia algo, mas sentia não ser a primeira coisa que ganhava de Miharu, talvez a primeira material. Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto onde só se encontrava tristeza e melancolia. Miharu abraçou forte o seu mestre e juntos voltaram àquela vida de caçadores de insetos. Agora os dias não eram mais tão maçantes, o céu era mais azul e as noites não tinham lágrimas, talvez Kaoran tivesse se conformado e aceitado tudo._

_Era verão, mas em Lutie sempre é frio e neva. O rapaz não era mais um espadachim, agora era um imponente templário que enfrentava sem medo um sasquash com mais que o dobro de seu peso e tamanho. Não tinha medo, pois logo atrás dele estava Miharu, uma poderosa bruxa agora. Dizimavam os monstros do inverno constante sem problemas quando Kaoran viu algo inusitado e que agora lhe parecia apenas uma lembrança distante, Yume. "Kaoran!" dessa vez fora a ruiva que o chamara. Estava mais linda que nunca e agora em cima de um grande peco-peco. Desmontou dele e o deixou aos cuidados de outro cavaleiro, junto dela estava dezenas de outras pessoas, seu clã inteiro. "Estávamos enfrentando o Cavaleiro da Tempestade!" disse ela animada, sua euforia era tamanha que o templário mau pôde falar. Ela falou muito, sobre a batalha, sobre as aventuras e mais lugares que o pobre templário nunca sequer passou perto ou ouviu falar. Ele escutou tudo com um sorriso no rosto, sempre afirmando positivamente com a cabeça, embora não entendesse metade das coisas que ela dizia. O imenso grupo estava eufórico e ela não poderia mais ficar ali. "Fico feliz que tenha se tornado um templário" foi a única coisa que disse para ele, não houve beijo, juras de amor ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Tão rápido quanto apareceu a cavaleira se foi, sumindo no horizonte, rindo e se divertindo com aquelas pessoas estranhas. Kaoran suspirou ao ver a cena, ainda se sentia mau. Virou-se de costas, para não ver mais aquilo, aquilo o machucava por dentro. "O importante é que ela não se esqueceu de você". Levou um susto com aquilo. Miharu estava poucos metros a frente dele, com um ar de tristeza no olhar ao ver o amigo de igual maneira. "Não fique triste de novo, por favor..." ao dizer isso a bruxa não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que desciam teimosas pelo rosto. "Hey, eu não estou triste". Ela levantou um pouco o olhar que havia caído na tentativa de esconder o choro e viu o templário sorridente em sua frente. Limpou as lágrimas com o curto manto que tinha em torno do pescoço e sorriu de volta._

_Divertiam-se mais que tudo, conversavam sempre e viviam várias aventuras. Kaoran ria dos cabelos sujos de lodo de Miharu quando estavam no Mangue Zenai, Miharu ria de Kaoran quando suas botas enchiam de areia na Praia Kokomo. "Tcharam!" exclamou o rapaz ao chegar sorrateiramente atrás da bruxa e lhe estender nas mãos um poderoso cajado cabalístico. "Kaoran! É muito caro!" disse ela, mas não conseguia não demonstrar o entusiasmo em ver o instrumento. "Ele também foi" mostrou o escudo espelhado, agora não tão espelhado assim devido ao uso contínuo, "e você me é cara" e sorriu verdadeiramente, como há muito não fazia. Ela sorriu e aceitou o cajado. "Mas assim você não consegue juntar dinheiro para comprar algo para Yume..." falou um tanto desanimada. "Eu não posso dar à Yume algo que ela queira, mesmo que juntasse dinheiro por mil anos". Miharu soltou um risinho e concordou, estava feliz demais para falar algo sábio, engraçado ou qualquer outra coisa._

"_Vamos para a torre de Thanatos?" perguntou a bruxa, um pouco tímida. O templário coçou o queixo. Era certo que estavam mais fortes e poderiam até subir até lá, mas ainda tinha um certo receio, como se algo o dissesse para não ir. No fim não resistiu aos pedidos da moça e cedeu. O lugar era remoto, o acesso era difícil e subir era ainda pior. Levaram muito suprimento, muitas poções e as melhores armas e armaduras que tinham, que não eram muitas. Dormiam em turnos, um velando pelo sono do outro, pois ali os monstros não davam trégua um segundo e não reconheciam dia ou noite. Estavam cansados de tanto andar e combater, isso porque mal haviam adentrado o quarto andar. "Esse lugar é enorme" concluiu MIharu. Lá se foi uma semana desde que puseram o primeiro pé na torre e no fim do turno de vigilância de Kaoran mais uma vez aquela figura desponta em meio aos monstros selvagens do lugar. "Yume?" Exclamou ao vê-la, como se não acreditasse nos olhos, agora ela era alguém tão distante em seu passado. Foi até a garota, sorridente, mas não se afastou demais da bruxa que ainda dormia serenamente, depositando a confiança em seu protetor. "Amor!" bradou a ruiva ao ver o templário se aproximar dela. Correu até ele e o abraçou, mas Kaoran se sentiu estranho com aquilo, não era felicidade, não mesmo. Ouviu tudo o que ela tinha a lhe dizer, novamente sobre suas aventuras, as quais ele não deu muitos ouvidos, pois estava mais preocupado em vigiar o redor para ter certeza que um mímico, ancião ou outro monstro não chegaria na surdina para atacar a adormecida bruxa. "Eu queria lhe dar isso" e com essa singela frase o templário se desligou do mundo para encarar à sua frente. Uma grande espada negra e com uma estranha ponta afiada era empunhada pela cavaleira. "É uma executora!" ela disse animadamente. Entretanto não havia tal animação no rosto de Kaoran. "Eu não posso aceitar" ele disse, sem jeito. Yume sorriu. Pensou na hora que o seu amado estava com vergonha de aceitar o presente, afinal era sempre ele quem a presenteava, mas agora ela finalmente poderia recompensar. Insistiu para que ele ficasse com ela, sorria sempre e estava até corada com aquilo, no entanto uma frase do templário fez a sua vermelhidão mudar de felicidade para vergonha. "Eu sou um templário, Yume, não uso espadas grandes.". A cavaleira se sentiu terrivelmente sem jeito com aquilo. Pensou em como era burra por não ter notado algo tão óbvio e que qualquer cavaleiro ou templário recém formado sabia. "Eu preciso ir agora" e com aquela frase, a mesma que ela usara para se despedir dele da primeira vez, o templário se levantou. Ela o olhou, ainda envergonhada com aquilo, sentia vontade de enfiar a cabeça em um buraco na terra naquele momento. "Por favor, não vá..." ela disse olhando para os próprios pés. "Talvez... Se eu tivesse falado isso da primeira vez que você disse que ia embora... Acho que não terminaríamos assim...". A ruiva levantou os olhos imediatamente. "Terminar?" disse sem entender direito o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos lacrimejavam quando escutou seu amado Kaoran conversar com ela. O jovem tinha no rosto aquele sorriso que ela sempre via quando mais nova, algo que ela não via há muito tempo e que só agora lhe trazia uma saudade dos velhos tempos e um sentimento de solidão. "Eu não vou conseguir te alcançar mais, Yume, mesmo que treinasse dia e noite... Eu desisti disso há algum tempo." Não havia sinal de dúvidas ou tristezas em seu rosto, apenas aquele sorriso. "Eu te libero de qualquer compromisso que tenha comigo, não quero ser sua âncora.". As lágrimas desciam vertiginosamente pelo rosto da ruiva enquanto escutava atônita a tudo aquilo. "Você não me ama mais?" perguntou à ele, aos soluços. "Eu amo sim, amo muito... Sofria muito quando você ia embora e me deixava... Mas eu não morri e aprendi a viver sem você.". Aos prantos a garota tentava convencê-lo a mudar de idéia e tudo o que conseguiu foi arrancar um suspiro de pena do rapaz. "Estamos fadados a andar separados o resto da vida." E Kaoran voltou para perto de sua amiga Miharu. "Kaoran... Kaoran! Não vá! KAORAN!" bradava yume, aos prantos._

"_Sensei! Dormi demais, me desculpe!" foi o que MIharu disse ao acordar assustada aos sons da espada do templário tinindo contra um mímico. "Tudo bem, eu estava sem sono.". Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu. Longe dali, mas no mesmo andar, uma jovem cavaleira chorava a perda de seu amado. Rechaçava monstros com a sua executora enquanto se perguntava onde havia errado. "Eu só queria ser forte para poder retribuir tudo o que me fez, meu eterno amor, meu Kaoran."._

* * *

**Kazui: **Se um dia Yume e Kaoran se encontraram de novo esse que vos conta não presenciou ou soube da história.

**Zylon: **Que nada, ele ficou com a Miharu, ele gostava dela.

**Aki: **Não seja bobo! Ele amava Yume! Você não escutou a história não?

**Zylon e AKi: **Mas como sabe dessa história, Tio Kazui?

**Kazui: **Sei pois o clã que Yume pertencia era o do seu tio Dratinor, meu clã, _Monster Slayers._


	3. A Luz no Coração de Gelo

**Kazui: **Hoje vou contar a vocês uma história de aventura e romance...

**Zylon: **Aaaaaah, romance de novo? Nãããããoooo D:

**Kazui:** Ok ok, vou contar da vez que um super aprendiz que conheço encontrou o Maya Macho no formigueiro infernal sem querer e acabou borrando as...

**Zylon:** Não! Eu quero o romance! DDDD:"

**Aki: **XD

________________________________________________________________________________

**A luz no coração de gelo**

_Em Rune-midgard há dois tipos de exército: o real e o feudal. O exército feudal era composto por companhias de pessoas das mais variadas classes, embora em sua grande maioria fossem espadachins e suas evoluções. Tais exércitos são comandados por um lorde feudal, um título passado de geração em geração, mas que podia ser revogado por qualquer um que se julgasse mais forte que o lorde, embora essa regra fosse duramente questionada pelo conselho real. Existem diversos feudos por Rune-midgard, cada um com seu próprio exército, no entanto existia apenas um exército real, trabalhando, obviamente, para o rei Tristan III. Composto unicamente pelos lordes mais bravos e destemidos do reinado, tal exército era pequeno e seleto, embora mais poderoso que muitos exércitos feudais._

_Akihiko era um lorde real. Sua ascensão ao posto foi sugerida pelo lorde das Valquírias em pessoa ao rei. Um guerreiro estratégico e que não deixa que as emoções o dominem em momento algum, mesmo durante o ardor da batalha. Akihiko do Coração de Gelo, assim seus antigos colegas de armas o chamavam. Diziam que seu coração rejeitava qualquer emoção, seja ela amizade, rancor, ódio ou amor. Diferente dos cavaleiros rudes e broncos que assomavam as fileiras de batalha, Akihiko era educado e não deixava de prestar ajuda a quem precisasse. Some isso à sua beleza singular e verá quantos corações apaixonados ele já rejeitou._

_"Quem é Yami?". Akihiko nunca ouvira falar de tal nome. Seus colegas diziam se tratar de uma arquimaga negra que cedeu aos poderes negros e, com um pacto com o Senhor dos Mortos de Niflheim, ganhou poderes além de qualquer outra. Agora, liderando um exército de dullahans, lori ruris e mais demônios, avança sobre a cidade fantasma. "E o que há de errado nisso? Os próprios aventureiros do local podem vencê-la, como sempre fazem com episódios semelhantes.". O lorde não parecia preocupado com aquilo e isso não era surpresa para nenhum de seus colegas; Akihiko nunca demonstrava preocupação com nada, embora estivesse sempre em alerta._

_"Ah... Desculpa, desculpa, opa, estou passando..." dizia aquela figura de estatura um tanto baixa para sua idade. Vestia uma vistosa batina de sumo sacerdotisa e tinha dificuldades de passar no meio do caos de mercadores e guerreiros que era Prontera. "Eu sou Akira e vim responder ao chamado do rei." foi o que disse para poder entrar no castelo. Normalmente qualquer um poderia entrar no castelo de Prontera, até porque era o caminho mais rápido até os castelos feudais, porém ultimamente com a ameaça que Yami fizera ao rei, a vigilância havia reforçado e a guarda real perambulava pelos corredores de pedra. Andou por longos minutos, completamente perdida naquele lugar estranho. "Senhorita... Por favor, onde fica o salão real?" perguntou ela para uma lady jovem de cabelos roxos. "Segue em frente, vira a direita, sobe a escada do lado do pilar central e continue até a grande porta." Respondeu a lady, sem nem olhar para a garota. "Obrigada, senhorita..." mas antes que Akira pudesse agradecer a jovem, ela já caminhava para longe. No entanto, a sumo ainda pôde escutar uma voz ao longe chamando por aquela lady "Haineko! Sophie Haineko!". A pequena sumo tremeu ao escutar aquilo. Sua madre superiora contara sobre o monstro em forma humana que freqüentava as muralhas reais e feudais, andando sem rumo e desobedecendo ordens de todos, agindo pela própria vontade e matando qualquer um que queria sem piedade ou remorso. Seu nome era Sophie Haineko, a espadachim monstro. "O que está fazendo aqui?" e esse som, alto e claro ecoou na mente da pequena. Esqueceu-se completamente o que estava pensando na hora, como se aquelas poucas palavras tivessem um efeito paralisante. "Esta é uma área restrita e preciso que se retire, agora." Fora agarrada pelo braço por uma mão forte e fria, era o toque do metal de sua manopla. "Eu preciso falar com o rei, sou Akira, ele me... Chamou aqui..." e as palavras foram se perdendo em sua boca antes que pudessem encontrar saída. Suas bochechas coraram ao ver a visão do alto lorde que a segurava. Alto, forte e de curtos cabelos grisalhos, que beiravam ao branco total. Chacoalhou a cabeça para voltar a si, estava hipnotizada com aquilo. "Espere! Eu preciso que me escute!". Não foi fácil convencer que o rei a tinha chamado, isso só aconteceu quando o próprio rei, ouvindo o burburinho dos dois de seu trono, foi até onde estavam. Repreendeu o lorde por tratar sua convidada de maneira rude, Akihiko apenas se desculpou enquanto soltava o braço de Akira._

_Ela se sentia extremamente desconfortável ali. Em sua frente estava sentado no trono o rei, em toda sua magnanimidade e realeza; ao olhar em seus olhos a garota se sentia nua e desprotegida, como se ele pudesse ver até o fundo de sua alma em busca dos mais profundos segredos. Atrás dela estavam uma vintena de lordes bem equipados, dentre eles aquele que a segurou pelo braço. Em seu lado direito, sentados, estavam mais três ladys e um lorde. Para o desespero de Akira, uma das ladys era Sophie Haineko. O rei discutia situações que a pobre garota não fazia idéia do que eram. Sentia-se deslocada e sem utilidade ali no meio, se não fosse tão tímida e aquelas pessoas não parecessem tão ameaçadoras já teria perguntado o porquê de estar ali._

_"Já está decidido, Akira e o exército real vão combater Yami, e os lordes de Prontera defenderão o feudo. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de dispensar guerreiros importantes como Sophie, Dratinor ou Mirana, vocês ficam". Houve burburinhos. Muitos não entendiam o porquê do rei insistir tanto para que aquela frágil sacerdotisa fosse com a guarda real enfrentar a vilã. Ele dispensou a todos, mas pediu que Akira e Akihiko ficassem. "Primeiro vocês terão que procurar por algo" disse o rei. Tristan Gaebolg III era um rei sábio. Seu domínio se estendia das praias noturnas de Comodo até o norte de Aldebaran e ele não poderia admitir uma guerra entre feudos em uma hora tão inoportuna. "Pode ser que percamos guerreiros valorosos na luta contra Yami, mas são sacrifícios necessários para conter uma guerra maior" foi o que disse ao lorde e a sumo. Contou aos dois sobre uma arma lendária: uma espada de nome esquecido e poder idem. Apenas uma pessoa em todo o continente e quem sabe em todo mundo sabia de sua localização, entretanto havia um problema, tal homem estava morto há duzentos anos. "Ele foi o único que a empunhou, agora ela jaz ao seu lado em seu túmulo. Túmulo que ele próprio cavou e apenas ele sabe a localização". Akihiko disse que encontrar tal arma era fácil se pudessem ir para Niflheim e encontrar o tal morto, mas agora a arquimaga negra dominava os campos gélidos e tal feito era impossível. "Há alguém que pode conversar com os mortos sem ir ao reino de Hell". Akira escutou com apreensão as palavras do rei. Ele contou sobre uma jovem de cabelos de neve que diziam morar nos arredores de Geffen. Os bardos cantavam sobre a garota que conversava com os espíritos, mas a canção que muitos acreditavam ser crendices era de fato real, ao menos era isso que o monarca dissera para os dois._

_Os guardas reais não tinham hierarquia, mas Akihiko dava as ordens e os outros obedeciam por livre e espontânea vontade, sabiam que ele era o melhor estrategista do grupo. Estavam no estábulo do castelo. Peco pecos bem treinados e armados estavam sendo retirados de suas celas pelos legítimos montadores. "Eu não quero ser um incômodo, posso ir andando". Nem Akira e nem nenhum dos lordes forram autorizados a usar as Kafras para irem até Geffen, para evitar mal entendidos com o exército da cidade eles deveriam ir andando e evitar penetrar as muralhas. Devidamente montados eles chegariam a capital da magia em poucas horas, não fosse o inconveniente da garota a pé. Os colegas de Akihiko reclamavam que levar uma garota frágil e pequena como aquela era muito perigoso. As armaduras do mais frio metal, tanto dos cavaleiros quanto de suas montarias, certamente iam ferir a garota durante a viagem, mas eles deveriam ser rápidos. "Alguém tem que levá-la, se ninguém quer então ela virá comigo". Não havia outro jeito, o coração de gelo se livrou da pesada armadura e também livrou seu peco peco dela. "Venha, você vai comigo" e estendeu a mão para ajudar a garota a subir._

_A viagem seguiu sossegada por algumas horas. Deviam pegar o caminho mais longo para desviar do feudo de Britoniah, então rumaram para o norte, em direção à cordilheira de Mjolnir. Galoparam pelo vale montanhoso, evitando os monstros selvagens que perambulavam pela cadeia de montanhas. As árvores, mesmo não tendo o porte das suas parentes da Grande Floresta, eram altas e imponentes. Por vezes passavam perto de uma ou outra flor gigante, muito comuns nas regiões mais altas, mas raras ali no sopé. Zangões e rockers vagabundeavam pelos arredores, oferecendo perigo apenas para aprendizes descuidados que se distanciavam demais da cidade. O clima estava ameno e Akira julgava ser atmosfera ideal para uma viagem, não podendo conter a emoção de andar por aquele lugar tão estranho para ela. "Vai chover" concluiu Akihiko. A sumo logo perguntou o porquê dele pensar assim, um clima tão ameno e confortável, poucas nuvens no céu. "Está úmido demais para um lugar de árvores tão espaçadas, o vento sopra do oeste, do rio de Geffen" explicou para ela enquanto gesticulava. Ele parecia bem inteligente e sábio, pensou a garota. Akihiko ajudou a pequena a descer e desmontou de seu peco peco também, amarrando seu arreio em uma árvore próxima. "Peguem a tenda, vamos armar aqui, entre essas árvores". Akira apenas observava o trabalho apressado e coordenado de todos, não houve mais ordens ou conversas, eles apenas faziam o que tinham que fazer, como se tivessem treinado aquilo por anos a fio, pois tudo fora montado em poucos minutos. Os peco pecos foram amarrados dentro da tenda, que era grande o suficiente para acolher a todos ali, inclusive suas montarias._

_"Será que um pobre aventureiro pode desfrutar do aconchego de uma tenda seca antes que os céus desabem sobre minha cabeça?" Não havia muito tempo que tinham acampado ali, mas era tempo o suficiente para a garota notar as nuvens mais espessas no céu, assim como um vento mais frio lamber-lhe face. Akihiko não disse nada para o estranho que aparecera pedindo abrigo, mas um de seus colegas o convidou a entrar com um sorriso no rosto. Só agora a garota havia notado a alegria daqueles homens, que estavam sempre carrancudos, ainda mais quando se referiam a ela ou a missão. Estavam mais contentes, contavam piadas e riam. "Se esqueceram um pouco de mim" pensou ela. "Acho que você nunca viu um bardo ou menestrel na vida, não é mesmo?" Ela ficou um tanto surpresa ao escutar aquilo vindo do lorde ao seu lado, ainda mais acompanhado de um sorriso. Suas bochechas ficaram coradas e ela o olhava com atenção, sempre dizia coisas sábias, poderia aprender muito com ele. "Como eu lhe disse, minha vida era a abadia e Glast Heim... Na abadia apenas noviços e sacerdotes eram meus amigos e na cidade amaldiçoada eram poucos os aventureiros que passavam e se o faziam eram por trajetos distantes do meu." O rapaz escutava atentamente o que a garota lhe dizia, sua voz era doce e feminina, coisa que estava desacostumado a escutar e que lhe soava como música. Akihiko pôs-se a contar o que sabia sobre os bardos, figuras tão queridas pelas pessoas, mas por muitas vezes subestimada pelos guerreiros. Suas canções tinham uma ponta de magia, pois poderiam mudar o rumo de uma batalha perdida. Eles sabiam de coisas, coisas que ninguém mais sabia, histórias que ninguém mais contava. Diziam que uma vez por ano se encontravam em um lugar secreto e juntos contavam tudo o que sabiam e então transformavam em histórias e canções. A pequena escutava tudo com muita atenção, era uma história maravilhosa. Voltou o olhar para aquela figura tão singela que conversava com um homem, parecia tão normal, seria ele alguém que sabia coisas que nem mesmo Akihiko sabia? "Mas são apenas boatos, eles não negam, mas também não confirmam, quem pode saber o que é verdade e o que é mentira sobre eles? Eu não posso, eu não vi" concluiu Akihiko._

_Começou a chover. Não era uma tempestade, apenas uma chuva forte e sem vento. As gotas batiam no tecido grosso da tenda e faziam um barulho surdo e que relaxava, som relaxante até demais. O clima fresco, a chuva, o som da água, tudo era propício para um belo sono, mas não era o que o coração de gelo queria. "Senhor menestrel, toque algo para nos acordar". A chuva não demoraria muito segundo suas previsões e dormir agora só os deixaria sonolentos mais tarde, ele sabia disso. A sumo bocejava constantemente, ficara ao lado do lorde o tempo todo, escutando histórias incríveis e que sua madre superiora nunca contara. Escutar as palavras do rapaz a acordou imediatamente, queria escutar a "música mágica" que aquele homem poderia fazer. O menestrel estava um pouco afastado de todos, afinando seu instrumento, um tipo de violão estranho. Parecia que ele não tinha ouvido o pedido do lorde, mas era apenas aparência. Tirou seu chapéu da cabeça, revelando os curtos cabelos de um azul celeste ímpar e fitou o casal praticamente do outro lado da tenda. Dedilhou o violão e lhe tirou notas suaves, mas tristes e até um pouco perturbadoras._

_Existe uma moça que fala com os mortos_

_Em sua vida os deuses intercedem_

_Para encontrá-la não tomem caminhos tortos_

_Pois sua morada permanece em Geffen_

_Mas, pobre garota, ela tem uma maldição_

_Quem a procura apenas uma fera encontra_

_Tal fera de temor enche seu coração_

_Dia e noite, todo o tempo a pobre jovem amedronta_

_Besta fera selvagem e inumana_

_Rápida e de ataque mortal_

_Golpeando a todos em sua fúria insana_

_Com suas garras e magia letal_

_Todos o olharam, muitos estupefatos. Poderia aquele homem saber de sua missão? "Qual seu nome, meu senhor?" Disse Akihiko, o único que não demonstrava a surpresa de todos. "Kazui... Kazui Leaderholsen, o seu criado" disse o jovem, se levantando e curvando-se exageradamente._

______________________________________________________________________________

**Aki:** Agora conta aquela do super aprendiz, Tio *-*

**Kazui: **Claro claro |D

**Zylon:** Hey! A história não acabou...


	4. Com carinho, Shion

**Com carinho, Shion.**

_Shion nasceu surdo, por isso era mudo também. Seu tempo como aprendiz foi feliz e ele não se importava com sua deficiência. Ria das caretas dos amigos que apanhavam dos chon chons e dos gestos de raiva contra a pupa que virava creamy antes de ser derrotada. Para ele nada lhe faltava e, se vivesse aqueles dias pelo resto da vida, agradeceria aos deuses sempre e sempre. Mas as pessoas não são pedras, elas mudam. Um a um os aprendizes foram embora, cada um para uma cidade diferente para enfim ter uma profissão, era para isso que treinavam todo dia. Shion não queria ficar para trás, então seguiu um deles, o que queria se tornar mago. "Vou virar um mago também" pensou ele. Sorridente, ao lado do amigo, foram juntos para Geffen._

_O pequeno aprendiz nunca estivera em uma cidade grande e movimentada como aquela, nasceu em uma cabana perto da vila dos orcs e cedo deixou sua casa para viver o sonho de ser um aventureiro. Seu amigo lhe indicou o caminho apontando para a torre mais alta, bem no centro da cidade circular. Shion foi primeiro e demorou em se encontrar no labirinto de escadas e paredes que era para chegar até o alto da torre, mas perseverou e conseguiu. "Você veio para se tornar um mago, meu jovem?" Perguntou um homem de chapéu pontudo e de abas largas para o pequeno aprendiz, mas o menino não respondia nada. Ele não sabia, mas era muito difícil para um mudo poder virar mago, poucos eram os aptos a aprender a "Conjuração Silenciosa" - como era chamada a magia que se conjura sem usar palavras mágicas. O homem tentou gesticular, fazer linguagens de sinais e até escrever para ele, mas Shion nunca aprendeu nada disso. Não sabia ler ou escrever, tão pouco a linguagem muda. O pequeno entendeu uma coisa: a negativa daquele homem; os dois sabiam que era impossível e o jovem virou as costas, abatido, mas não triste. Do lado de fora da torre ele sorriu para seu amigo que esperava sentado. Este entrou na torre e deixou-o sozinho. Shion nunca mais o viu._

_Um novo dia. Ele resolveu tomar um fôlego no campo dos aprendizes, lá estavam eles, dezenas brincando e treinando, rindo e se divertindo. Timidamente se aproximou e logo estava rindo e brincando também. O que era para ser apenas um dia se tornou vários e o pequeno só saiu de lá quando todos tinham saído também. Suspirou melancolicamente e se levantou. "Hora de ter uma profissão!" era o que teria bradado se possuísse voz e conhecesse as palavras. Dessa vez não seguiu ninguém, sozinho foi para Payon. Era uma cidade de muitas árvores e muita gente também. Não sabia onde ficava a guilda dos arqueiros, queria pedir informações para alguém, mas todos passavam rapidamente e não davam atenção para um pequeno aprendiz que não falava. Caminhou a esmo até achar uma caverna onde muitos aventureiros estavam reunidos. Empolgou-se. Imaginou então ser ali o local da guilda e entrou despreocupadamente. Muitas pessoas estavam ali, principalmente noviços, magos e arqueiros. Caminhou por entre eles e, obviamente, não escutava quando os arqueiros berravam para ele sair da frente da mira. A caverna era fedida e ele não entendia como uma guilda poderia ficar em um lugar assim, tinha monstros e monstros selvagens! Um zumbi apareceu perto dele, era feio, fedia e era nojento. Shion sentiu a ânsia lhe subir pela garganta, mas o medo foi maior, pois aquele vômito que o zumbi cuspia não era apenas nojento e fedido, mas lhe corroía a pele também. Correu o mais rápido que pôde para fora dali e nem notou quando um bondoso noviço, vendo seu estado, curou-o. Arfante e com medo, ele correu para longe daquela "guilda" monstruosa e retornou para a cidade. Com muita dificuldade conseguiu um teleporte com a Kafra, queria ir para Prontera, mas acabou sendo levado para Alberta._

_O cheiro do mar invadiu suas narinas e todas as preocupações e medos foram esquecidos ao se deparar com a imensidão do mar à sua esquerda. Apontava freneticamente para a grande massa de água, queria mostrar a todos aquela coisa magnífica que enchia seus olhos. Os transeuntes não entendiam a alegria simples e pura daquele pequeno aprendiz e o olhavam com risos e alguns, mais compadecentes, com pena. Shion se sentou no muro branco que separava Alberta em dois níveis e por muito tempo apenas admirou o mar e sua imensidão, cheio de segredos e magia. Levantou-se dali, estava pronto novamente, de vontade revigorada, já que estava em Alberta se tornaria um mercador._

_Caminhou pela rua limpa, mas movimentada da cidade. Muitas carroças e mercadorias passavam e ele acabou sendo empurrado contra uma casa, abrindo uma porta com o baque do impacto. Uma mulher gritou e o mandou sair, mas o pobre aprendiz não ouviu, tão pouco notou que tinha alguém na casa, pois estava olhando para fora. O pobre incompreendido foi golpeado com uma maça rombuda e na hora só pensou em correr, sem olhar para trás._

_Sua cabeça doía e doía muito, mas não sangrava. Achou melhor lavá-la, talvez melhorasse um pouco. Caminhou até o mar e ao chegar no cais do porto mal se lembrava da dor, só sentia a alegria de estar tão perto daquela coisa que só conhecia por figuras de livros que ele não sabia ler. Foi até a borda da cidade, mas eram muitos metros de distância até a água e não havia praia por perto, já que dos lados só havia paredões rochosos ainda mais altos. Suspirou e sorriu, não podia tocar, mas podia ver e sentir a brisa oceânica em seu rosto, não tinha do que reclamar. Sentou-se na beirada branca e fria de Alberta e ficou apreciando o mar. Não sabia onde era a guilda dos mercadores, mas acharia nem que tivesse que procurar por semanas, ao menos era isso o que planejava. O destino era cruel com Shion. Enquanto relaxava e balançava infantilmente as pernas olhando o mar, uma grande caixa de madeira foi colocada ao seu lado. Não se assustou com o barulho, claro, mas sim com o tremor que a caixa fez e a visão do enorme objeto ao seu lado. Desequilibrou-se e caiu no mar. Ninguém o viu caindo, ninguém o escutou se debater na água e ninguém o escutaria gritar, pois isso era impossível para ele. No desespero de um quase afogamento, ele se segurou na primeira coisa que encontrou, como todos fariam. Ofegava, querendo mais ar do que seus pulmões agüentavam. Quando seus olhos não estavam mais cegos pelo desespero, ele notou que estava agarrado em um pedaço de madeira grande e vertical. O mar parecia deslizar por ele. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas o porto agora estava se distanciando mais e mais, impossível para ele, que não sabia nadar, alcançar de volta._

_O dia passou e a noite caiu. Shion não via nada mais além de água e mais água. Sentia fome e muita sede, aquela água salobra era horrível para beber, embora encantadora de se ver. Sentia frio também, suas pernas estavam duras e geladas e estava com muito sono, dormir agora era morrer afogado ali, então apenas se segurou e esperou. O pequeno não praguejou contra os deuses, tampouco reclamou do azar que teve, pois para ele aquilo era sorte! Uma aventura digna de um herói. Tinha orgulho de si mesmo e em meio aquela provação o sol raiou e com ele um sorriso nasceu nos lábios do aprendiz._

_Com o nascer do astro rei, o pequeno sentiu que a água estava mais parada que o de costume. Não se movia velozmente por ele, mas sim o balançava de um lado para o outro. Olhou para o lado e viu terra, tinham atracado novamente. Essa era sua chance de sair dali, nadar até a margem. Soltou do pedaço grande de madeira e inutilmente tentou nadar. Não saia do lugar, nem ao menos conseguia manter a cabeça fora d'água. Novamente foi tomado pelo desespero e tentou voltar ao lugar, mas não conseguia, não sabia onde estava, não sabia o que fazer, desespero total. Tudo ficou negro, ele havia se afogado._

_Acordou com o barulho do próprio estômago. Estava cansado e com fome. Olhou para os lados, permanecia deitado embaixo de uma árvore, o barulho do mar ainda estava próximo e com isso lhe veio à mente sobre o apuro que passou no dia anterior e o seu afogamento. "Você está bem?" Perguntou uma jovem noviça sentada perto dele, cuidando de um gatuno que parecia ferido. Shion obviamente não escutou, nem respondeu. Levantou-se e foi até a beira do penhasco que na verdade era apenas um baixo barranco que mal tinha um metro de altura. A noviça não entendeu e tentou falar com ele novamente. "Você estava se afogando, o que fazia perto do leme do navio? Se queria ir para Alberta de graça deveria tentar falar com os marujos." Mais uma vez ela fora ignorada, corou por aquilo e se levantou "Ingrato" foi o que ela disse ao se distanciar._

_Enquanto seu olhar se perdia no horizonte o garoto imaginava quem o havia salvado, queria agradecer a quem quer que fosse, mas não sabia quem era, havia tantas pessoas no local. Apenas se deitou novamente no chão e olhou para cima, pedindo aos deuses que abençoassem seu salvador. Sua barriga ainda roncava, então teve que vencer o cansaço e o sono para arranjar algo para comer._

_Estava em uma cidade estanha, com uma grande tenda colorida ao centro e muitos espadachins perambulando pelas ruas. Caminhou muito até perceber que aquilo era uma ilha e que a única saída era uma ponte no sul da cidade. Achou, por sorte, um lugar onde distribuíam comida de graça para os aprendizes. Shion não escutou o mestre espadachim fazer um discurso sobre o teste de espadachim que todos ali fariam, mas voltou seu olhar para ele quando o mesmo o encarou. "Você é muito pequeno e mirrado para ser um espadachim, meu jovem. Tente o teste de noviço ou mago, é melhor para você." Disse o homem que sorriu para ele depois de dizer aquilo. O pequeno olhava para ele e sorriu ao ver seu sorriso. O aprendiz nunca soube o que aconteceu ali verdadeiramente, pois comeu e foi embora, sem saber que estava na guilda dos espadachins._

_Seu ânimo estava revigorado novamente, depois de dormir tranqüilamente embaixo da sombra de uma árvore na saída da cidade-ilha. Levantou-se e observou os porings e aprendizes no lugar. Sorriu alegremente e se juntou a eles. Mais uma vez Shion riu e se divertiu por dias inteiros e se achava a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Sua vontade era de ser um aprendiz para sempre e não precisar se preocupar com guildas, caçadas ou monstros mais fortes que uma creamy. Porém as pessoas, como disse antes, as pessoas não são pedras e os aprendizes se foram mais uma vez. O pequeno sorriu ao ver o último deles partir, rumando para o norte. Ficou sentado aos pés de uma árvore por um tempo até decidir tentar novamente uma profissão. Rumou para o norte também e logo estava entrando pelos muros fortificados da grande capital._

_Prontera era um caos insano e sem nexo para ele. Pessoas acenavam e corriam, homens e mulheres de armaduras montados em pássaros gigantes passavam por ele e ele os admirava, boquiaberto. Ferreiros carregavam armas maiores que ele e sábios brincavam com magia como se fosse algo normal. Por muitos dias ficou completamente perdido e maravilhado com todas as coisas que encontrava naquela cidade. Dormia em becos, forrando o chão com uma caixa de papelão qualquer e comia o que os outros lhe davam. Vivia em uma felicidade imensa. Todo dia aprendia alguma coisa, até mesmo se comunicar com os outros por linguagens de sinais! Shion se achava a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por isso, agora podia finalmente se comunicar com as pessoas, a felicidade transbordava em seu peito._

_Por indicações de pessoas ele achou uma escola. Lá dentro ele conheceu Amehime. Ela era uma professora que ensinava muitas crianças a ler e escrever e também uma das únicas pessoas que tratava bem Shion. Amehime era jovem e bela e o pequeno lembrava de sua mãe quando a via. Ela soube que o aprendiz dormia na rua e comia apenas o que lhe era dado, então o chamou para passar um tempo com ela. Agora ele tinha uma casa, era pequena e modesta, com apenas uma cama para os dois dormirem e as vezes a comida era pouca, isso era o que Amehime pensava, pois para Shion aquilo era uma mansão e sua professora era a mais rica do mundo. A mulher sempre se alegrava com o entusiasmo e alegria que o garoto tinha com tudo, em situações desesperadoras e angustiantes ele sorria e ficava feliz com qualquer mínima coisa. Um dia foram despejados da casa por falta de pagamento, pois agora ela tinha que gastar mais com comida. Para o desespero da jovem mulher, ela também fora demitida do emprego e uma jovem sábia fora colocada em seu lugar. "Anime-se :3" foi o que Shion escreveu em um pedaço de papel e mostrou para ela. Aquilo foi o suficiente para que ela voltasse a sorrir por alguns momentos._

_Por um tempo viveram de favor no abrigo da catedral de Prontera. Shion continuava a aprender com ela todo dia e, ao contrário dela, jamais reclamou de nada, pois ainda se acha o mais sortudo e agora abençoado, já que morava em uma igreja._

_"Em Aldebaran você poderia se tornar um aprendiz eterno, sabia?" E com essas simples e singelas palavras, rabiscadas na areia por Amehime em um dia de sol para Shion, o pequeno sentiu um novo ânimo em correr atrás de seu sonho. Em poucos dias ele estava pronto para partir. A jovem professora lhe deu muita comida para viagem e lhe encheu de conselhos. Ela parecia realmente com sua mãe, talvez fosse um anjo mandando pelos deuses para cuidar dele, isso era o que ele achava e não havia ninguém no mundo que o convencesse do contrário. "Nunca me esquecerei de tudo o que fez por mim, um dia vai receber uma carta minha com todas minhas aventuras!" escreveu para ela na hora da despedida. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da jovem, temia pelo futuro do pobre garoto. Ele se foi e Amehime sabia que nunca mais o veria novamente, mas não imaginava que ele cumpriria com sua palavra._

_O teleporte da kafra era sempre incômodo para os que não estavam acostumados. Diziam sentir borboletas no estômago e alguns, de estômago mais fraco, não agüentavam e jogavam a refeição para fora depois. Shion nunca reclamou, achava legal e sentia cócegas. Enfim estava em Aldebaran. Era um misto de Geffen e Prontera, tinha uma grande torre no meio, como a cidade mágica e muita gente, como a cidade capital. Não demorou a terminar o teste de Super Aprendiz, pois descobriu que aquela era sua vocação nata. Não se interessava em uma carreira em especial, queria pertencer a todas, assim poderia fazer amigos em qualquer lugar e saber de muitos e muitos assuntos. Shion era agora um Super Aprendiz._

_Muito tempo se passou, muitos monstros Shion matou, muito aprendeu e com muitas pessoas ele se encontrou. Embora estivesse ligeiramente mais maduro, o pequeno ainda continuava assim: pequeno. Sua evolução era tamanha que até para um clã ele conseguiu entrar. Sentia-se um guerreiro valoroso e forte, capaz de derrotar a mais forte creamy e o mais difícil ambernite. Pobre Shion, mal sabia ele que nada mais era que uma "mascote" do clã. As pessoas batiam palmas e o congratulavam quando ele fazia uma "façanha" como matar sozinho um golem, porém era tudo gozação deles. Não era um clã fraco, ali as pessoas enfrentavam Medusas, Isilas e Yetis sem nenhum problema, monstros que o pequeno aprendiz nunca sonhou em matar, sequer chegou a ver, pois durante as caçadas reais de seu clã ele ficava para trás, embora sempre com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_"Quer ir para um lugar bem legal, Shionzinho?" foi o que um monge escreveu para ele, rabiscando garranchos no chão. "Claro! :D" replicou na frente. O jovenzinho não sabia diferenciar um sorriso malicioso como o daquele homem de um verdadeiro como o dele, pois acreditava piamente nos seus colegas. O monge juntou as palmas das mãos e perto deles um cone azul translúcido se ergueu do chão. Tremulava com o vento e uma aura anil recobria o chão ao seu redor. Os olhos do pequeno se encheram com a visão, era um portal! Nunca tinha entrado em um, sempre diziam para se manter longe deles e sabia que quando o monge o usava os outros membros entravam para caçar. Finalmente ia caçar com seus amigos! Olhou para o monge e este apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Shion não perdeu tempo, saltou para dentro do cone e sumiu rapidamente. Ninguém mais entrou naquele portal, ele desapareceu e o monge apenas recostou-se em uma árvore, dormindo tranqüilamente, ainda com o sorriso malicioso, quiçá maligno nos lábios._

_Ventava, estava frio e o lugar era mórbido. Shion olhava para os lados e só via construções rachadas e cobertas por trepadeiras. Os degraus da escada onde estava também estavam quebrados e alguns soltos. O cheiro se assemelhava àquela "guilda dos arqueiros" que viu quando era mais novo, onde havia sido atacado por um zumbi. Segurou sua fiel Main Gauche bem forte nas mãos, sabia que aquele lugar tinha monstros terríveis, sentia o frio na coluna e algo lhe dizendo para correr, mas queria esperar pelos seus companheiros, eles logo viriam. Mas o tempo passou e ninguém aparecia. "Podem ter se perdido." Pensou o pequeno em sua inocência e confiança nas pessoas. Se soubesse que eles jamais viriam para resgatá-lo talvez tivesse mais medo da visão que encarava. Parecia o zumbi que o tinha atacado há muito tempo, mas era mais "podre", se é que é essa a palavra certa para descrever, mais ameaçador, embora igualmente lento. O pequeno apertou os dentes e correu, não era difícil escapar dele, cada passo daquele monstro era um sacrifício de força que ele não tinha mais, então por mais que tentasse ele apenas se arrastava morbidamente no chão rachado. O aprendiz correu por o que um dia foram lindos jardins, hoje eram apenas moitas mal aparadas, cheias de ervas daninhas e um ar sinistro e tenebroso. Andava cautelosamente, com medo de qualquer vulto ou vento. Chegou até o que parecia ser uma escada que descia até um subterrâneo escuro e ainda mais sombrio. Engoliu a seco e não ia entrar, ao menos não queria, mas fora obrigado, pois ao longe vinha um monstro alado. Parecia um morcego, mas tinha um arco nas mãos e parecia que tinha um saco branco na cabeça. Pobre Shion, fora muito lento em sua resposta, pois este não era como um zumbi e assim que o viu lançou uma flecha que cravou no ombro frágil do rapaz. Gritou mudamente. Cambaleou para trás, não encontrou o chão e rolou escada abaixo._

_..._

_O que era aquele vento? Era a brisa do mar? Era o mar! Estava novamente em Alberta, seria um sonho? Não queria saber agora, só queria correr até o mar e esquecer de tudo. Ele corria, corria muito rápido, mas o mar se distanciava e algo lhe puxava para trás. Agora se via sendo puxado, passou por Payon, por Prontera, Geffen e se viu caindo meteoricamente em uma cidade abandonada e amaldiçoada. Levantou-se, olhou para os lados, foi apenas um sonho, não não, um pesadelo. Estava suando e seu ombro doía, era aquela flecha, aquele metal amaldiçoado o fez sonhar com aquela coisa. Pensou em tirar, pois viu uma vez o cavaleiro do seu clã o fazer, mas ao tocar na flecha sentiu uma dor imensa e caiu no chão, se contorcendo. Não tocaria mais na flecha, doía muito, mais do que as picadas da Creamy. Olhou melhor para o local. Era amplo e escuro, só tinha a parede da direita, a esquerda havia mais andares, como se infinitos pois ele não via onde davam. Escorou-se na parede e foi andando até perto da tocha, o fogo era quente e lhe fazia lembrar de Amehime. "Ela ficaria orgulhosa de mim" pensou e abriu um sorriso, contente pela sua valentia. Sentiu um tranco no corpo e uma dor insana, em sua barriga jazia outra flecha, ainda mais amaldiçoada que a outra, como se sugasse sua vida. Mais a frente ele viu uma pessoa, um arqueiro? Não, não era um arqueiro, pois vestia uma armadura metálica, coisa que arqueiros não usam. E o que eram aquelas chamas em sua volta? E onde estava seu rosto? Fora tirado dos pensamentos ao ser atingido por outra flecha, dessa vez na coxa. Não abriu a boca, não ia gritar, ia ser forte! Mas as pernas fraquejaram, sua vista embaçou e sentiu outro tranco, mais uma vez na barriga. Isso o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair novamente, dessa vez para a esquerda, no abismo sem parede. Embora houvesse outros andares eles também não tinham parede e ele continuou a cair, rolando pelo chão, agravando seus ferimentos, quebrando as flechas._

_..._

_O chão era gelado e úmido, o ar era parado, abafado e ainda pútrido. Seus olhos jaziam abertos, mas nada via, se era por falta de iluminação ou por cegueira pela falta de sangue ele não sabia dizer. Só sabia que estava doendo. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido e ele não conseguia se mexer, tamanha dor e tormento que isso lhe trazia apenas na tentativa. Sua respiração era difícil, a flecha do seu ombro quebrou, mas isso só piorou, agora havia um grande pedaço de madeira dentro do seu corpo, estilhaçada em farpas que lhe furavam a carne. Sorriu. Naquele momento ele se lembrou do campo de aprendizes e do que quanto era feliz. Lembrou-se do seu ato de bravura, agarrado no leme do navio por um dia e uma noite inteira. Recordou-se de Amehime e de como gostaria de vê-la. Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, transbordava de felicidade, mais do que seu corpo transbordava sangue para fora. Estava feliz, não, era feliz! Sempre foi feliz! Jamais reclamou de nada e mesmo sabendo que seu fim estava próximo ele sorria. Sorria mais do que costumava, a ponto de soltar uma gargalhada muda. Rir doía, suas costelas perfuravam o pulmão, mas ele não conseguia parar, estava muito feliz para não rir._

_Levantou-se e ainda não conseguia ver nada, não sabia nem de onde tirou forças para tal ato, mas precisava fazer uma última coisa, precisava cumprir sua promessa e escrever uma carta para Amehime e lhe contar as aventuras que vivera. No bolso de sua calça tinha um pedaço de papel e na sua mochila tinha um lápis. Sua letra saía tremida, o sangue escorria pelos dedos e manchava o papel, logo estava lambuzado, no entanto o garoto não parava de escrever, escrevia e se sentia importante relembrando tudo o que fez. Terminou a carta do modo como sua professora havia lhe ensinado "Do seu aluno, com carinho, Shion." Tombou de costas ao sentir que nada mais lhe restava, nem forças, nem objetivos e nem promessas, agora poderia descansar para sempre._

_..._

_Era inverno em Prontera e a neve caía lentamente. Amehime olhava para fora e sentia um aperto no peito. "Nunca mostrei a neve para o Shion." Pensou. Rodopiando com o vento vinha uma folha de papel branco. Ela não pôde entender, mas algo a impelia a pegar aquele papel o mais rápido possível. Correu para fora, nem ao menos estava com uma roupa adequada, mas precisava ir até lá. Caiu de joelhos e chorou assim que a segurou em mãos, o motivo, embora simples, era surpreendente. Era uma carta e estava assinada por Shion._

Lugar Escuro, algum dia de maio (Desculpa professora, não sei a data de hoje x3)

Querida professora, lembra-se de mim? Espero que sim. Bem, eu disse que escreveria, não disse? Hm, agora queria te contar sobre as minhas aventuras, será que posso? Espero não estar incomodando, se estiver eu posso esperar, pode ler mais tarde, não tem pressa. :3

Eu amo ser um aprendiz, a gente sempre tem algo mais a aprender, a senhora sempre dizia isso, não é mesmo? Eu gostava muito de andar com os outros aprendizes, eles sempre eram alegres e felizes, com tantos sonhos... Mas os espadachins, arqueiros, os magos... Eles não, eles não eram tão felizes, eles reclamavam que era difícil e que os monstros eram fortes e que quando iam caçar não tinham muita comida... Por que todos reclamam tanto? Ah! Professora! Já te contei que vi o mar uma vez? Ele é enoooorme! E eu caí nele! Ele queria me levar para o fundo, mas ainda não era hora de eu ir, então segurei em um pedaço de madeira e ele me levou até o outro lado do mundo... Eu viajei pelo mar, professora! Foi tão legal! Eu cheguei em Izlude, não sabia que era Izlude naquela época (Eu era muito burrinho ainda professora, só aprendi depois com você) e lá comi de graça e também achei mais aprendizes.

Então eu encontrei você! Vivemos muito tempo juntos, foi muito legal, eu agradeço muito pelo que a senhora fez por mim, espero que volte a dar aulas! Pois professora melhor nesse mundo não há!

Eu entrei para um clã, sabia? É... Agora sou um guerreiro de verdade! Eles até me deixaram ir a uma missão sozinho! Acho que eles queriam que eu limpasse o local dos monstros mais fracos... Bom, eu tentei e fiz o meu melhor, mas falhei :( As flechas doem e depois que caí das escadas não consigo mais andar, também não sinto minhas pernas... Sabe, até que é bom, tem uma flecha nela e tava doendo, agora não dói mais! Mas respirar ainda dói e não to enxergando também, por isso não estranhe se a letra estiver feia, mas to escrevendo devagarinho, então a senhora vai entender :D

Eu preciso ir agora, tem uma moça me chamando, ela é loira e ta montada em um cavalo branco, ela é bonita. Olha, posso ver de novo! Mas só vejo ela, estranho, não é? Ela disse que vai me levar para descansar, êba! To precisando, to cansado, sabe? Meus olhos estão pesados e ta difícil respirar... Ah! Uma última coisa, ela disse que vai levar a carta pra senhora, porque eu sou um bom menino e que os deuses gostam de mim, você escutou? Os deuses gostam de mim! Eles gostam da senhora também, eu aposto, a senhora só precisa parar de reclamar um pouco, hehe. Uh, a moça ta me chamando, estou indo agora, tchau tchau. :3

Do seu aluno, com carinho, Shion.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Kazui: **Shion nunca reclamou do seu destino, nem de sua condição, nem mesmo na hora da morte. Não viveu como queria, não escutava, não falava, não era forte, não tinha dinheiro, não tinha poder, não tinha influência... Mas Shion tinha a capacidade de ver o lado bom de tudo, rir da própria desgraça e se achar o mais sortudo do mundo enquanto todos os outros o achavam um miserável. Shion foi feliz como nenhuma outra pessoa que o conheceu foi e esses sim eram os miseráveis.

**Aki e Zylon: ** ç____ç

**Kazui: **... Também não precisam chorar...


	5. Espadas e espadachins 2

Songfic com a música _Você não me ensinou a te esquecer - Caetano Veloso_

* * *

**Kazui: **Hoje eu eu não vou contar a vocês uma história, crianças.

**Zylon: **Porque? Eu fui um bom garoto, não amarrei bombinhas nos pés dos peco-pecos! Ç___Ç

**Aki: **Eu juro que comi todas as cenouras no almoço, não joguei embaixo da mesa! ç_ç

**Kazui: **... Vocês são péssimos mentirosos... Enfim, não vou contar uma história para vocês, pois quem vai contar é ela.

Caminhando, vindo da mesma direção em que Kazui veio, vinha uma moça. Alta e bonita, de longos cabelos cacheados e ruivas que caiam pelos ombros. Era uma lady imponente e de pelo bronzeada.

**Aki e Zylon: **YUME! O__O

**Kazui: **O palco é seu, Yume... Eu te acompanho...

Kazui tirou o bandolin das costas e começou a dedilhar suas cordas, tirando um som triste e calmo. Yume começara a contar sua história, enquanto Kazui dava o tom de sua música.

* * *

_**Espadas e Espadachins – A solidão de Yume**_

_ Kaoran havia me abandonado aquele dia. Eu não conseguia aceitar que tudo o que vivemos um dia tinha acabado. Achei que não interessasse o que acontecesse, Kaoran sempre estaria lá quando eu voltasse, sempre estaria lá para me receber de braços abertos e fazer tudo aquilo ter um sentido._

_ Eu rastejei nas mais profundas masmorras, enfrentei os mais hediondos monstros do mundo. Mas eu tinha um único objetivo em mente. Eu ia retribuir o favor de Kaoran, ia dar a ele uma espada, não qualquer espada, ia dar a ele a melhor espada que eu pudesse. Conversei com a lady do meu clã, Sophie, ele me disse que a melhor espada que já tinha usado era a Executora. Imbatível, indestrutível, inigualável, mortal. Era essa espada que eu faria para Kaoran, a melhor espada do mundo. A melhor espada do mundo, para o maior amor do mundo._

_ Havia uma lista de itens que eu deveria pegar, se quisesse fazer aquela espada. E uma lista grande, com muitos itens difíceis de pegar. Primeiro deveria pegar cinqüenta amuletos. Eram os itens mais fáceis da lista, por isso. Mas engano meu, é muito difícil conseguir um amuleto de uma munak ou bongun, eles simplesmente queimam quando o monstro é derrotado, poucos deles são utilizáveis depois disso. Foram longos e solitários meses juntando-os no profundo da caverna de Payon. Eu tinha que conseguir cinqüenta e em uma semana tinha apenas três. Às vezes me pegava sentada nas ruínas da caverna, relembrando o passado. O campo de aprendizes, os rockers... Como era bom estar ao lado de Kaoran. Mas eu estava ali, sozinha, e ele... Quem sabe onde?_

**~#~**

_**Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
Que vontade que eu sinto  
De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
É verdade, eu não minto**_

**~#~**

_ Eu tinha que ser forte, muito. Estava sozinha em uma caverna recheada de zumbis e mortos-vivos. Não sei quanto tempo ao certo em ficava caçando, mas eu dormia pouco, disso eu sei. Não podia me dar ao luxo de dormir muito, isso atrasaria ainda mais minha tarefa. Nunca tive dinheiro o suficiente para comprar nada muito bom, tudo o que tinha eram presentes de outras pessoas, a espada de Kaoran, a armadura que ganhei de Dratinor e mais tantas outras coisas. Eu deveria ao menos me esforçar, esforçar-me para retribuir, se não a todos, ao menos a quem abriu as portas do mundo para mim, me carregou nas costas me fez subir, ficando o próprio embaixo enquanto eu ascendia mais e mais._

_ Eu me encontrava com Kaoran as vezes. Contava a ele sobre minhas viagens, os monstros que matava e os lugares que conhecia, afinal, eu tinha um clã e por mais que desejasse apenas retribuir a ele ainda tinha minhas tarefas. Não contei a ele que estava fazendo a espada, queria que fosse uma surpresa. Mas os poucos momentos que ficava com ele eram o suficiente para me dar o ânimo a recomeçar minha jornada. Até mesmo a escura e amaldiçoada caverna de payon parecia um lugar mais calmo depois de ver Kaoran. Eu sabia que ele estava lá, eu via o seu olhar, sabia que ele me amava e estava esperando por mim. Quando eu terminasse aquela espada nós finalmente poderíamos ficar juntos denovo._

_ Mas o tempo passava e aquela busca parecia cada vez mais impossível. Estava agora com trinta e dois amuletos, mais da metade, mas a saudade era tanta... Quando se ama alguém que está longe seu coração nunca está em paz. Eu pensava nele todo dia. Imaginava o que ele estaria fazendo, como estaria comendo, onde estaria dormindo. Todo dia eu caminhava até aquela velha casa em ruínas e apoiada em minha espada, a espada que me dera, eu lhe desejava boa noite e só então adormecia. Kaoran não estava comigo, mas seu presente estava e eu imaginava que aquilo era um pedacinho dele._

**~#~**

_**E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
Já cheguei a tal ponto  
De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
Só pra ver se te encontro**_

**~#~**

_ Eu finalmente tinha conseguido os cinqüenta amuletos. Me deixei alegrar por algum tempo,mesmo sabendo que fora somente uma parte da lista de itens. Por mim eu nunca mais voltaria àquela caverna novamente. Muita dor e solidão estava dentro dela, tanto de seus habitantes, como a minha._

_ Me dediquei um pouco aos assuntos do clã. Eles foram tão gentis em aceitar alguém tão fraca como eu, um clã tão poderoso. Nossas missões geralmente era de caça a algum monstro poderoso, por isso andávamos por todo o mundo. Numa dessas andanças em encontrei Kaoran, na verdade ele me encontrou. Ele veio gritando pelo meu nome. "YUME! YUME!" Conversamos por muito tempo. Kaoran estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Eu havia acabado de me tornar uma cavaleira e ele já estava matando os insetos do Monte Mjolnir. Imaginava como ele conseguia aquilo sozinho. Imaginava como ele deveria ser forte por praticamente se igualar a mim tendo equipamentos inferiores. No fundo eu sentia muito orgulho dele, assim como me sentia fraca perante ele. Eu, como os melhores equipamentos e ajuda estava sendo equiparada por ele, sozinho. Aquele dia eu decidi que me esforçaria ainda mais, me tornaria a mais forte para poder ajudá-lo como um dia me ajudou. Mas eu realmente não esperava aquele presente. Uma armadura acolchoada. Era tão lustrosa e nova, com certeza a estava guardando para mim, ainda usando sua armadura de madeira. Como poderia eu aceitar? Depois de tudo o que ele me fez, depois de deixá-lo tanto tempo sozinho. Não, ele deveria usá-la, por mérito próprio. Recusei. Era um presente dele, mas eu recusei. Disse que minha armadura era melhor, e de fato era, mas eu recusei por que não podia aceitar outro presente dele e ter outra dívida. Já me sentia em débito pela espada. No entanto eu não contava com aquele olhar. Eu conhecia Kaoran o suficiente para saber que ele estava magoado. Esperava que um dia ele me perdoasse. Esperava terminar logo aquela espada, assim pagar minha dívida e em fim ficarmos juntos novamente._

_~#~_

_**Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la**_

_~#~_

_ Naquele mesmo dia nós fomos até Nifheim. Juntei o útil ao agradável. Nosso clã procurava o Senhor dos Mortos e eu os Serial Killers. Na minha lista de itens à pegar havia duas luvas do carrasco, item que ele carregava. Eu, cavaleira novata, jamais conseguia lutar contra um monstro daquele, incrivelmente resistente aos meus ataques. Parecia que sua pele era feita de chumbo e minha espada fosse de papel. Como agradeceria ao meu clã por aquela ajuda? Eles gastavam seu tempo me ajudando e treinando e nunca me cobravam nada, eu que me sentia em débito e ia nas missões ajudá-los, mesmo que apenas para carregar suas coisas e fazer comida. Não demorou para que eu conseguisse as luvas e muita experiência de batalha._

_ "Se você quer um emperium eu posso lhe arranjar um, mas as lâminas terá que conseguir sozinha." Foi o que disse Dratinor, líder do meu clã. Eu já tinha os amuletos e as luvas, precisava agora de dez lâminas sangrentas e um emperium. Graças aos deuses ele me ajudou, ou eu teria que ficar mais alguns meses enfrentando zumbis, agora na caverna dos orcs. Com as poucas economias que eu havia juntado consegui comprar o último item da lista, três colares de oblívio. Ao menos esses consegui comprar, mas lâminas sangrentas eram caras demais. Eu tinha que conseguí-las do jeito mais difícil, encarando um executor._

_ Fazia sentido. Executor, uma espada viva, carregar consigo a lâmina que faria a executora. Mas este era um monstro raro e de difícil localização. Tive que me aventurar no mais profundo da caverna de Geffen e chegar até Geffenia, a antiga cidade dos elfos. Era diferente de qualquer caverna que eu tinha ido. Não era cheia de zumbis, com cheiro de podridão, nem com corredores escuros e mau iluminados. Haviam casas, em ruínas, mas mais conservadas que das cavernas de payon. Feixes de luz cortavam os ares e árvores cresciam em todo o lugar. O chão era cheio de gramíneas e, não fosse a fama, ninguém diria ser um lugar perigoso e amaldiçoado. Entretanto era só alguns passos para essa linda visão se desfazer. Demônios por todo o lado. Succubus, Incubus, deviruchis... Até mesmo falsos anjos. Ninguém sabe quanto tempo era daquele jeito, nem a verdadeira razão da cidade élfica ter caído, mas isso não importava a mim agora. Eu estava ali caçando um executor._

_ Era incrível como nunca escurecia naquele lugar. Meu senso de tempo se perdia completamente ao redor de tantos demônios. Eu tentava, sempre que possível, me esconder e evitá-los, mas era difícil. Quantas e quantas vezes eu me vi encurralada por um Cavaleiro Sanquinário, ou mesmo um Cavaleiro do Abismo. Por sorte havia conseguido um cinto do teleporte por meios próprios. Uma das únicas coisas que consegui por mim mesma. Sempre que a situação apertava eu fugia, mas isso me fazia ir ainda mais fundo na caverna._

_ Odin sagrado, os deuses haviam parado de olhar para mim. Não encontrava ajuda naquele lugar. Não via um humano sequer e a entrada ficava cada vez mais longe. O executor eu encontrei, mais de uma vez. Em mãos em já tinha três lâminas. Mas quanto tempo eu ficaria naquela caverna? Um ano? Dois? Eu queria ir embora, queria ver Kaoran... Mas a entrada estava terrivelmente longe, com dezenas demônios entre eu e ela. Dormir era quase impossível. Dormia poucas horas por dia, com medo de ser pega desprevenida. Hugin e Munin são prova do quanto eu lutei e batalhei naquela caverna. Quantos perigos passei, quantas vezes escapei da morte e principalmente quantos dias chorava, querendo encontrá-lo mais uma vez._

_~#~_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**_

_~#~_

_ Mas eu não reclamei. Eu estava traçando o caminho que escolhi para mim. Estava me tornando forte, estava no caminho para retribuir o favor de Kaoran. Sentia que a cada dia eu ficava mais forte, até o ponto em que não havia demônio daquela caverna que eu não derrotasse. Eu sentia, como guerreira, que havia chegado a hora de transcender. Não agora, não enquanto eu não estivesse com a dez lâminas na mão._

_ Os executores são monstros raros de aparecer, feitos da energia demoníaca do lugar com os sentimentos mundanos de uma espada normal. Terrivelmente diabólicos e fortes, mas já não eram inimigos para mim. Nenhum monstro ali era. Em pouco tempo eu saí da caverna, vitoriosa em minha jornada, tanto pessoal quanto profissional. Atingi o ápice do meu poder como cavaleira e sem pensar duas vezes segui até Juno, onde me transformei em uma transcedental._

_ Voltei até o meu clã, depois de meses sem os encontrar. Para minha surpresa eles ficaram contentes em me ver. Perguntaram sobre minha jornada e eu contei a todos. As felicitações foram muitas e um deles, Kazui aqui presente, me levou até o homem misterioso em Payon. Ele me disse muitas coisas, mas no fim aceitou todos os meus itens e em pouco tempo eu estava com ela, a Executora. Uma espada linda e terrível. Afiadíssima, que emanava medo só de tocar. Com a ponta curvada no fim, perfeita para decaptações. Era realmente uma espada perfeita. Qualquer monstro cairia por ela se bem usada._

_ Agora eu tinha a tão sonhada espada em mãos. No entanto não tinha poder algum. Como uma relez aprendiz eu não podia encontrar Kaoran, não mesmo. Eu ia o encontrar forte e linda, para que ele tivesse orgulho de mim e que visse como sua espada me ajudou, para que eu retribuísse finalmente o favor à ele._

_ Eu olhava para aquele poring, com lágrima nos olhos. Não por pena dele, nunca tive pena de monstro algum, mas como encarar aquilo, aquela jornada, idêntica à de alguns anos atrás agora sem meu Kaoran? Era como começar a andar sozinha depois de dar os primeiros passos com ajuda da mãe. Cada ataque era como se fosse em mim, cada monstro que via me lembrava ele. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu não o esqueci, mesmo de tanto e tanto tempo longe, sem o vê-lo, meu coração palpitava quando lembrava dele._

_~#~_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
e te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar**_

_**E nesse desepero em que me vejo  
já cheguei a tal ponto  
de me trocar diversas vezes por você  
só pra ver se te encontro**_

_**Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde nunca mais perdê-la**_

_~#~_

_ Uma dura e longa jornada me aguardava. Sozinha. Deveria me tornar forte, forte como nunca antes fui. É claro que jamais empunhei aquela executora. A levava para todo lugar que ia, mas jamais a usava. Polia-a todo dia, poeira nunca via sua lâmina, quem dirá sangue. Ela ficaria intacta, assim como aquela armadura acolchoada ficou, a armadura que recusei. Será que ela havia me perdoado por aquilo? Será que ainda estava triste pela desfeita? Não... Kaoran não guarda mágoas, ele me amava, era o que eu pensava. Mas depois de tanto tempo longe. Tanto tempo, muito tempo, será que ela ainda me amava como eu o amava? Essas perguntas martelavam em minha mente todo dia. Tinha medo de vê-lo com outra, de, talvez quem sabe, ele achar que eu tinha morrido, ou desaparecido. Havia ficado tanto tempo longe, não seria difícil._

_ Eu batalhei, por mais meses eu batalhei. Me tornei uma espadachim e logo em seguida lady. Linda e gloriosa, poderosa e temida, como sempre quis. Uma lady como havia planejado e com a espada. Finalmente, finalmente depois de tanta provação, poderia ir até ele e tudo estaria resolvido. Finalmente ficaríamos juntos, juntos para sempre. Imaginava eu se ele teria mais algum presente para mim. Talvez algo mais singelo, talvez ele também houvesse transcendido. Um belo e formoso paladino, com certeza ele seria muito belo, com aquele sorriso radiante que consegue curar qualquer ferida do meu coração._

_ No entanto... Onde o encontraria? Não fazia a menor idéia de onde começar a procurar. Glast Heim? Hugel? Comodo? O mundo é enorme, ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar._

_ "Procurando por Kaoran? Está na Torre de Thanatos". Foi o que me disse outro membro do clã. Modragor era seu nome, um grande paladino. Ele tinha acesso a todas as missões dos templários, não foi difícil para ele descobrir onde Kaoran estava, sendo ele um templário. Fui tomada por uma ansiedade e alegria sem tamanho. No mesmo dia em fui para Hugel e no mesmo dia estava na porte da gigantesca Torre de Thanatos._

_ Vasculharia andar por andar, canto por canto. Comecei do primeiro andar, de baixo. Os monstros eram fracos e fáceis para mim, que bom, isso ajudava muito. Não o achei, por isso subi e continuei minha busca. Era demorado achá-lo, era um lugar incrivelmente grande e labiríntico. Tinha medo de me desencontrar, então segui meu coração e com fé nos deuses, eles me guiariam._

_"Yume?" Meu coração bateu tão forte que achei que amassaria a armadura. Aquela voz, aquele timbre, aquela pronúncia. Era ele, depois de tanto tempo. Estava tão feliz, tão radiante. Abracei-o e impulsivamente comecei a contar sobre tudo o que vivi, queria compartilhar com ele cada sentimento, cada emoção, tudo o que passei. Falei tanto, mas tanto. Pobre Kaoran, nem ao menos o deixei falar, acho até que o sufoquei, pois ele olhava para os lados a todo o momento._

_"Eu queria lhe dar isso" Disse a ele, contendo a empolgação. "É uma executora!" A melhor espada do mundo, a melhor espada do mundo para o melhor namorado do mundo, era o que eu queria dizer, mas contive minha empolgação. "Eu não posso aceitar" foi o que ele disse. Ah, meu Kaoran, tão meigo, tão... Tão... É claro que não aceitaria. Ele, sempre acostumado a ajudar, nunca ajudado, claro que negaria, não sabia lidar com presentes, ainda mais um tão grandioso. Eu insisti, claro, afinal batalhei duro por aquela espada, era meu presente para ele, meu presente mais precioso._

_ "Eu sou um templário, Yume, não uso espadas grandes." Fiquei sem saber o que falar ou fazer. Como não pensei nisso? Em minha ânsia em corresponder o presente nem notei esse detalhe. Olhei para a espada de Kaoran, a mesma espada surrada que ele usava. Eu também, a mesma espada que ele me dera. Tão diferentes, a dele tão frágil e pequena, a minha tão robusta. Ele podia brandir sua espada apenas com uma mão, sem problemas, enquanto na outra segurava seu fiel escudo. Mas eu... Precisava das duas mãos sempre no cabo da espada, jamais conseguiria com uma mão só com todo aquele peso. A executora era assim, sem duas mãos firmes para empunhá-la é uma espada inútil._

_ Tudo o que tinha feito até agora, todo o esforço, tudo aquilo. Tudo, tudo foi por água abaixo. E o pior, por minha culpa. Em minha fúria descontrolada por retribuir eu nem me toquei que era um presente inútil para ele._

_ "Eu preciso ir agora". Não! Não! Definitivamente não! Agora que havia finalmente encontrado meu amor, não podia perdê-lo._

_~#~_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
e te querendo eu vou tentando te encontrar  
Vou me perdendo  
Buscando em outros braços seus abraços  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho**_

_ "Por favor, não vá..." Eu estava com vergonha de mim mesma. Sempre pensando em mim, mim e mim, apenas em mim, em retribuir, em ficar forte. Não pensei em quem ele era._

_"Talvez... Se eu tivesse falado isso da primeira vez que você disse que ia embora... Acho que não terminaríamos assim..." Terminar? Terminar? Não não não! O que ele estava falando? O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?_

_ "Eu não vou conseguir te alcançar mais, Yume, mesmo que treinasse dia e noite... Eu desisti disso há algum tempo." Eu não conseguia me segurar com aquilo. Eu tremia, as lágrimas desciam, embaçando minha visão. Eu não queria escutar aquilo, não queria escutar tudo aquilo o que ele me dizia, ainda mais com aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso, Odin... Aquele mesmo sorriso de sempre._

_ "Eu te libero de qualquer compromisso que tenha comigo, não quero ser sua âncora." Meu mundo estava desmoronando. Tudo o que tinha passado me pareceu tão vão, tão inútil. Perda de tempo, perda de tempo que eu poderia ter passado ao lado dele, ou escolhido melhor, usado a cabeça e esquecido meus desejos mesquinhos de tirar a carga de um favor dos ombros._

_ "Você não me ama mais?" Eu perguntei. Tinha medo, muito medo da resposta. E se ele dissesse que sim? E se não me amasse mais, o que eu faria? Não tinha outro objetivo na vida, não tinha outros planos senão ao lado dele._

_ "Eu amo sim, amo muito... Sofria muito quando você ia embora e me deixava... Mas eu não morri e aprendi a viver sem você." Aprendeu a viver sem mim. Ele conseguiu algo que eu não consegui. Ele foi capaz de viver sem mim, mas eu não sou capaz de viver sem ele. Imediatamente comecei a convencê-lo do contrário. Deveríamos esquecer tudo aquilo e nos amar juntos, ele ainda me amava, isso me dava esperanças. Ele me amava, isso o que importava._

_ "Estamos fadados a andar separados o resto da vida." Que Thor jogasse seu martelo em cima de mim, que Fenrir me engolisse inteira, mas que meus olhos não vissem ele se virar e ir embora... Exatamente como eu fazia sempre com ele._

_~#~_

_**Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar**_

_~#~_

_ Naquele dia em entendi o que Kaoran sentia sempre que eu lhe deixava. Naquele dia em compreendi muitas coisas, muitas coisas que deveria ter compreendido muito tempo antes. Descobri que Kaoran não queria presentes, não queria retribuições, nem uma namorada forte e linda. Kaoran apenas queria que eu ficasse perto dele, assim como agora eu desejo desesperadamente ficar perto dele. Mas Kaoran me abandonou e nunca mais me aceitou de volta. Ele ainda me olho com aqueles mesmos olhos, ainda me dá aquele mesmo sorriso, mas agora meu coração está quebrado e ferido, porque ele simplesmente não me quer por perto. Ele me ama, eu o amo, mas ele não me quer por perto. Eu me pergunto se um dia ele vai me perdoar e voltar para mim. Até lá eu espero, apenas espero, por perto, vendo-o caminhar junto daquela bruxa e desejando do fundo da minha alma ter a mesma sorte que ela._

_

* * *

_

**Kazui: **Nunca desista, Yume...

**Aki: **Yuuumeeee ç____ç

**Zylon: **Eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar... T^T


End file.
